


Jacob Frye the Babysitter

by TheFriendlyLad



Series: The Normal Life of Jacob Frye [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Syndicate, Baby problems, Gen, Jacob tries so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyLad/pseuds/TheFriendlyLad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Henry are out for the week for a vacation. No assassin works at all, just relaxation. So they leave their kid with Jacob. Though the brother is not really the mild guy, they still have trust. </p>
<p>Will Jacob pull through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Jacob was just reading a book on his chair when Evie went into his train carrige holding a baby. "Jacob," she said. Jacob looked up from his book, "Yes, Evie?"

Evie sat down and told him, "Me and Henry are going out for a stress and problem free vacation out of the country." "Well that's great for you and greenie," Jacob said. Evie then looked at Jacob, "So i'm leaving my child with you while we're out. I hope you can take care of him." 

Jacob dropped his book. "You want me to do what? I'm sorry but i'm not good with kids..." Evie walked to him, "I'm still trusting you, Jacob. Keep my baby safe."

The train stopped at a station. Evie looked around. "Well here's my stop," Evie said. A Rook went inside the station and told her, "Miss Frye, Sir Green is waiting for you outside." Evie handed Jacob her baby, and he held him with both arms. Before leaving, Evie said, "Good luck!" 

After leaving, it was just Jacob and the baby. He looked at the kid's face, "You've got Evie's face and Greenie's eyes." He told him. The baby just reached out and hit Jacob's eye. Jacob looked away and blinked. The baby laughed. Jacob just looked at the baby and said, "Ha ha ha now what do you want here?" 

He set down the baby on his chair and went to his cabinet to look for something the baby can eat. There was some milk, bananas and- what was that horrible smell?

Jacob looked behind him, and he saw the baby. The small child had a smile on his face, and a foul smell coming from his rear end. There was also a dark blot in that spot of his pants. Jacob put his hand on his forehead. "Oh no..." He ran to the baby, picked him up, and brought the baby to the bathroom.

Babysitting would be harder than he realized.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the second day of Jacob's week with his sister's baby. He's already struggling.

The night before that morning was horrible. Jacob was woken up over 10 times cause the baby was both crying, pooping, and hungry. Just like his sister, Jacob thought as he finally woke up the last time.

"So what do you want?" He asked the baby. "I only have milk and a banana that I can mush. I don't have porridge either." Jacob poured milk and mushy banana in a bowl, and he went and set the baby on his lap along with the bowl.

"So, uh..." Jacob was holding a spoonful of the stuff. "Here comes the Assassin Zipline..?" He said that while bringing the spoon to the baby's mouth. The small child put the whole thing in his mouth, and Jacob struggled to pull the spoon out of his mouth.

"Alright, youngling, take the spoon out of your mouth!!" A few more tugs and the spoon finally came out, but it went flying out of the train window. The baby laughed. Jacob just set the baby down and went back to his cabinet. "Ha ha ha yes. Now just behave so you can eat."

After both their breakfasts, Jacob went to a Rook in the train. "So here's what I want you to do. Go with your fellow rooks and go liberate the nearby oat mill factory. And get a sack of oats while you're there too." The Rook nodded and jumped out of the train with his team. 

"So, child, what are you-" Jacob noticed the baby was playing with one of his Kukri knives, swinging it around and laughing. "Okay now, stop that..." Jacob kicked the blade, knocking the knife out of the baby's hand, but not hurting the young child.

The baby wasn't sad though. He started climbing up the chairs, tables, and took Jacob's hat right off his head. "Hey!! Give that back!!" Jacob shouted as the baby started running away with it.

You might thing running after a baby is easy because they have stubby legs and they are small. Thats correct, but this baby was smart. He was going through short and narrow passageways Jacob can't go through. But the chase was pretty short lived.

Jacob saw the baby. He stopped and was stooped over, face in Jacob's hat. "There you are," Jacob said, picking the baby up. Then he picked his hat up and wore it. But it seemed more mushy, soft, and wet. It smelled too. 

When Jacob turned the hat over, what he saw inside was disgusting. Vomit. The baby vomitted in his hat. Jacob then placed his free hand over his head. "Okay now, baby. Lets just get you back to our train carrige and you can sleep, okay?" The baby just laughed and pinched Jacob's nose.

'Just like my sister,' Jacob thought as he went back to their train carrige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new update year!


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It already day 3, and Jacob's already struggling so much! Lets see if he can still handle this "onslaught."

Jacob's hat was going to take a while to clean after that incident the day before. You must handle leather well! Just as you should handle a baby well. Jacob really isn't living up to that.

"All done," said the hatless Jacob Frye after finishing hiding all of the dangerous things in the train carrige somewhere high and hidden. He also locked the blade, dart launcher, and rope launcher on his bracer so he won't accidentally make them spring out.

The baby was kept in a crib; a Rook standing there to make sure he didn't escape while Jacob was out on his adventures. The Rook was dismissed when Jacob arrived back into the train carrige. Jacob had a sack of something with him when he arrived.

"Worried I was gone?" Jacob asked the baby as he set the sack on the floor. The baby looked over his crib to see what his uncle brought him today.

The sack was large, heavy, and had the insignia of the Blighters on it. Sure, it wouldn't be weapons, but it sounded more solid and thick. Also hard. Could it be vegetables? Small sandbags cramped up inside it? Or a human. Hopefully not a human. Thats when Jacob unlocked his hidden blade and cut off the rope after making it spring out.

After retracting the blade, the sack fell over, the top open. Well it was actually a sack of vegetables. Cabbages, potatoes, and even stalks of beans rolled out of the large sack. "Good. Now we won't be starving on just old milk and banana." 

"Sir Jacob, what would we be even doing with all those food?" Asked a Rook who entered. Jacob just removed his replacement hat (which was his old messenger hat from the old days,) and placed it on a rack and said, "Oh, its for us. And the infant. Do you know how to make stew?" He tossed a potato to the Rook and he caught it. The Rook said, "Uh, I can say i'm decent with lamb stew..." "Good! Can you try to whip some up for us?" Asked Jacob. The Rook just looked surprised and said, "But Sir Jacob i'm afraid we do not have any meat!" Jacob just looked over the Rook's shoulder into the next carrige. "I think they just hauled in the next cargo." He said as he saw the meat sack being brought in. The Rook started walking to the other train carrige. "Anythin' else you need, Jacob?" He asked before leaving. Jacob just shook his head and sat down. "Nothing. Just check if they brought in the oats." The Rook nodded and left.

An hour or so later, Jacob had his stew with him. He fed the baby a spoon of it (saying 'Here comes the Assassin zipline') before taking another and tasting the Rook's stew himself. "Well I have to say this stew's brilliant." He said, praising the Rook's creation. 

When they finished their food, and Jacob and the baby were satisfied, Jacob turned off most of the lamps and candles but one beside Jacob's chair. He set the baby on his lap and looked out of the window and saw Westminster pass by him, the street lamps casting light on the really dark night. Speaking of night, it was late already, and most Rooks decided to nod off already before tomorrow's mission. So Jacob cradled the baby and started lulling him to sleep; making sure not to pat so hard.

After the baby finally fell asleep in Jacob's arms, Jacob himself fell alseep. He thought that he would get the hang of everything, since his third day hadn't had any issues whatsoever. But at the back of his mind, something might go wrong. Hopefully not...


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Evie really gone that long? Jacob seems to get the hang of the baby, but what if the little thing had more to offer?

Jacob this morning hoped to wake up seeing Little Rook (Baby's nickname by Jacob) in his arms as he did last night. But he wasn't there. Jacob got real frightened. 

He looked everywhere for Little Rook, checking high and low in the drawers, before looking out of the window. The train was stopped in the station for Rook passengers to enter. But it looks like Little Rook made a run for it. He was following a blighter's coat tail, running but slow because of his stubby legs.

Jacob leaped out of the window and speedwalked to Little Rook. He picked him up, but noticing the Blighter gang ahead of him, he crouched and placed his hood on. Jacob followed the group of the enemy gang members into a secret area of the train station. He hid under the table with Little Rook to be discreet. 

Jacob knew it was dangerous to follow a gang with a baby but still! He could get some juicy info!

"So, the guns." Said one of the Blighters. "Yeah, what about the guns?" Asked another Blighter brute. "Yeah, yeah, I know, its comin' in with a huge ship. I can show you two buggers the map in case you get lost on yer' way to the secret dock." A Blighter Watcher said, getting a map from her coat.

"We need to stop this..." Jacob said quietly. Then Little Rook punched Jacob's eye. Jacob shouted while Little Rook laughed. That gave them away.

"What was that?" Asked the Normal Blighter. "Quiet now," Jacob covered the mouth of Little Rook. The Blighter Brute passed by them. "Come out, ya meater!" He shouted. Then Little Rook jumped out of Jacob's arms, the little child running out of cover. "Brilliant. Alright then here we go!" Jacob shouted as he emerged from his hiding place and attacked the Blighters.

He punched the Normal Blighter straight in the nose, causing him to fall and hit his head on a lamp. Jacob kicked the Brute Blighter, making the large man fall over the table. 

Jacob tried to use his hidden blade to kill the Blighter Watcher, but it was locked. He ended up palming her in the face. He grabbed the dock map and Little Rook, running out of the secret area as the Watcher called for reinforcements.

"Rooks! Attack!" Jacob called for his Rooks as the now large Blighter group were chasing after him. The Rooks obliged and went to fight the offensive gang.

Jacob finally made it inside the train as the Rooks fought the Blighters.

Eventually the Rooks won the battle. Jacob ordered some of the Rook leaders to meet up with him in the main train carrige for planning. He left Little Rook in his crib, making sure all the windows and doors and everything was out of the baby's reach and locked.

At late 10pm, the Rooks were planning with Jacob. "So we attack from here.....this side of the dock is defenseless.....we need more Rooks here....." It seemed as if everything was going well in planning, when the train started to rumble.

"BLIGHTERS!!" A Rook lookout shouted. 'Oh no,' Jacob thought, 'Little Rook!'

**Author's Note:**

> I like ACS. Its fun!


End file.
